


With Every Single Beat Of My Heart

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Fleur and Bill over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Every Single Beat Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts _Run_ for the Saturday Special challenge at hh_sugarquill

Run, run, as fast as you can and don’t look back. That is what Bill said to her when they came across Fenrir Greyback. Fleur has never been a runner in her life, no – she knows she can fight as well as any member of the Order. But there is something in his tone that makes Fleur to do what she has been told, if only briefly.

Later on, when Bill is lying on the hospital wing, his face heavily scarred and his family surrounding him, Fleur wants nothing else but to run to his side. She knows that Bill’s mother does not approve of her, partly because of her looks and partly because of her blunt attitude. Fleur is determined to show Molly and Ginny and everyone else from what she’s really made of – looks are not everything in her world.

She and Molly come into an understanding, of sorts. It’s better than it was, and it’s all Fleur was hoping for. Now she has to make Bill understand the same.

It hurts, at first, when Bill tries to shut her out. But Fleur is nothing but determined to fight for the man she loves, even if the said man tries his hardest **not** to love her back. Fleur firmly believes she was made to love Bill, for as long as they live. It does not matter how he looks, not one bit – what’s inside has always been more important to Fleur. It is ironic, really, given how everybody only sees the Veela part of her above everything else. She has always needed to be better and brighter and stronger to make people see the true her – a girl, a woman who is more than just a pretty face.

Eventually, Bill sees the truth. Fleur will always be there, by his side, taking care of him. And Bill vows he will do whatever it takes to keep Fleur unharmed throughout this cursed war. It’s the least he can do, for finding one’s true love does not happen to everyone. Bill knows he is blessed, in more ways than one. Had Fenrir been in his wolf form instead, things could be so much different than they are now.

Bill does not like the idea of Fleur disguising as Harry one bit. No. It’s too dangerous, and Bill orders Fleur to run away, as fast as she can and never look back. This time Fleur does not listen to him. On the contrary, it makes Fleur even more determined to go through the plan, because “without ‘arry, we ‘ave no ‘ope of winning ze war”. And she is right, of course she is right, but Bill still does not like it at all. Miraculously, they both survive the Battle of the Seven Potters without a scratch.

Looking back, Fleur sees their wedding as the most wonderful day of her life. There was a war raging on, yes, but at that moment nobody cared. It was all about celebrating Fleur and Bill and their marriage to each other, in front of family and friends. Even if their party was later crashed by Death Eaters, it didn’t matter – they had each other for eternity.

It was hard, to be a newly-wed couple, without a chance to have a proper honeymoon. Everything was gloom and dark and depressing, and the awful British weather makes her cringe. But then Fleur looks at her _épouser_ and it’s like a ray of sunshine in their little cottage. This is why she is living here, of all the places in the world. This is what makes life worth living.

Fleur does not ask questions when Harry, Ron and Hermione are plotting something with the goblin. They are clearly on a mission of their own, and they have their reasons for not sharing the details with anyone outside their circle. Fleur only hopes that when all of this is over, they will find the same fulfillment she has with Bill. By the look of things, Fleur thinks she will have both Harry and Hermione as a part of her family in the future.

The war is over. They are both alive, but the cost is great. Fred is dead, and his whole family is in shambles. Bill is pain, so much pain that he can barely speak – he does not want to know what it is like for George who has literally lost the other half of him. He just wants to run, run, as far as he can, without having to look back never again. But he knows he can’t, not now, when his family needs him to be there. The following days and weeks are foggy in his memory – all he can remember is Fleur’s comforting presence by his side, day after day.

It is fitting that their first child is born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. She is fair and beautiful, like her mother, and they name her Victoire. Fleur wants nothing more than happiness to her daughter – she wishes that she wouldn’t be judged purely on her looks like her mother was. Bill calms her down, telling her that nobody will think such things of Victoire, for they will look up to her because of her surname. These days the Weasleys are respected instead of despised for their actions during the war. Fleur smacks her husband gently, telling him to shut up and to do something useful instead.

Their family grows with two more children, Dominique and Louis. They have several cousins to play with, and a bunch of loving uncles and aunts and grandparents to look after them. It’s a good life, content life, and Bill is happy that Fleur didn’t run away that night in the Astronomy Tower. Sometimes it’s a blessed thing to have such a determined woman as his wife. And sometimes, well, every couple has their ups and downs. Bill wouldn’t change for everything, for they are the things that has made them the way they are. A pair of survivors.


End file.
